Places such as clinic waiting rooms and airport terminals require furniture for comfortably seating as many persons as possible in a minimum area. Also, it is useful to provide the furniture in modules so that an assembly of standardized parts can be configured to fit into areas of various sizes and shapes, and to incorporate such amenities as are desired, such as seats and table tops.
These objectives have been faced and are met by prior modular constructions. However, mere capacity and conformability are not sufficient for facilities where the proprietors also wish to provide a more welcoming look, lightness of appearance, lightness of actual weight, convenience for cleaning beneath the furniture, and maximum freedom of movement for the occupant, especially of his legs.
It is an object of this invention to provide modular furniture which provides optimal occupancy of the area it occupies, an impression of airy-ness, a lightness of weight with optimal strength, and minimal occlusion which could impede cleaning beneath the furniture, and which enables the occupant to retract his legs conveniently beneath his seat. This latter feature is of considerable advantage and comfort to a person who must wait for an extended period of time.
Further, it is an object of this invention to provide means for ready attachment of the amenities in an unobtrusive manner.
The furniture of this invention meets all of the above objectives, and provides, to the extent possible in such facilities, a most pleasant, convenient and comfortable seating.